Geminai Mist
Name: Geminai Her upbringing prepared her to be a leader. She has let some of this go over the years but is able to think in most situations when others are around and unable to think for theirselves. On her own she may be more prone to being thrown off her guard and unprepared to react. Usually seen with masses of fluffy pink hair matching her bushy pink tail, her paw pads appear to be snowy white. Other than that, she has no animal appearance to her but rather that of a young Human woman with golden yellow eyes and an about average (slender but slightly toned) build. She carries a crown on her head... more as a comfortable accessory than a status marking. She is usually seen in her traveling clothes. (Lesser known fact: The paws are really just boots and gloves! Her tail is a spell! She is not really a feline at all, it is merely a disguise!) On her front Torso she has a birthmark that appeared some time after her journey began. It spreads over her entire chest, down her navel, across her arms, and crowning just above the collar bone. Most of her clothing usually hides these markings though they peek out on her arms the most. If her collar were to be removed it can be seen as well. These tattoo-like markings look similar to the Hylian Crest, though is certainly not. It involves much more. The heir of the throne of Palace City inherits these markings upon the death of the King. She had yet to learn of this important inheritance before leaving the city. It is a clear mark to identify her with. Origin: Palace City Geminai Mist grew up in her home of Palace City, feeling trapped within the palace walls. She was known to constantly sneak out in to the streets and as she grew in to her mid teenage years had made some good friends out there. Danger grew though as a child known only by the name of Riot tore her and her best friend Ktzeion apart. Serving under his mistress, Ktzeion lost his life to his own insanity... permanently scarring Geminai at the age of 15 and driving her to finally escape the palace walls to pursue the life she had always wanted... of freedom. It has been 3-4 years since she left those lands, seeking out a distant land of lore believed to be only of fairytales... Hyrule. Having nowhere to go but away from her home, she seeked out this land and recently was able to prove to herself it was real. Knowing that her people believed Hyrule to be merely a tale, she now feels safe from her past and able to come more out of hiding to explore and settle in to her surroundings. Her exploration paid off when she became lost in a forest one day, and passed through an invisible barrier that would lock her in to the lost woods... Alias Her Alias... a somewhat alter ego. It started as a mistake and took the land by storm in her travels when she was merely 17. While passing through a land that was like a dream, but a hint to Hyrule being real... Geminai found herself on stage at a Karaoke Contest. It was much to her surprise that she WON and became a hit! Having to think quick on her feet, she told the crowd her name was Fluffy Pink, and made sure to dress up in frilly pink costumes whenever she was expected to perform. The contests have since stopped and her source of fame and income withered away with the dream-like place. Her costumes are still in her travel bag though... ready for use if the need were to arise. Allies DoomRater Multiverse Aware: No Abilities She has a natural ability to perform Wind and Electrical based magic. Wind is her primary and strongest developed ability. Electrical is something she abandoned training on too early and has resulted in less progression over the years. Under her collar hides a red medallion which enhances her somewhat sleeping telepathic abilities. She is able to use the medallion to help communicate telepathically to others willingly. She cannot read in to their minds though and is unable to take anything back unless the person allows her. The medallion is also connected to her ability to turn invisible. This is merely a mental trick using telepathic signals to fool weaker, untrained minds from seeing her. Concentration by most minds would be able to find her as a blurred or flickering figure at the least, if not fully breaking the spell. Artifacts/Powers: * Elven Blade: '''Nicknamed as "Boomerang Blade", it is a two blade edged sword that has at times been described as a glaive. It is enchanted, able to be thrown and directed by the wielder before it returns. Directing it without verbal direction is a difficult task that even with her telepathic/kinetic powers, the girl has not really achieved * '''Dragoon Spirit of the Storm-Eyed Dragon: '''This is a Dragoon form! Baring armor similar to that of Keetea Speicher and Red, Geminai Mist has recently been recognized as a dragoon! Her abilities appear to be a hybrid of Electricity and Wind... amplifying her natural abilities. Though she is a new Dragoon, she is likely to progress quickly with the help of Jade Dragoon Zephyr and her own knowledge of these "relics" and the power of Wind and Electricity. * '''Spells (Dragoon Form REQUIRED): Level 1 - Atomic Mind (Single Electrical Attack), Level 2 - Rose Storm (a magic shield of roses protects allies from damage for a few turns... officially 3), Level 3 - Wing Blaster (A largely charged wind attack that blasts multiple enemies in a line), Level 4 - Thunder God (A much stronger Single Electrical Attack), Level 5 - Undeterminded Dragon Summoning * '''Strong Background in Magic and Artifacts: '''Her upbringing has exposed her to teachings of artifacts and magics. Though she abandoned her studies years ago, she did still learn enough to identify when dealing with a stronger magic than normal, or an ancient magic. The same goes with artifacts. This does not mean she could identify what that is though without proper study in to the matter (it is less likely to be something she researched in her upbringing if it has to do with the land of Hyrule. Outside artifacts and magics are more likely to be recalled). Category:Characters Category:Zelda Universe Category:Dragoon Universe